did i evwer tell you howv much i missed you?
by Witch of Mind
Summary: He wants him with a sharp, razor-edge need that pulses somewhere deeper than his bloodpusher, and it clearly shows in his voice. "Kankri," Cronus whispers. "Are you touchin' yourself yet?"


"Cronus, you can't imagine what kind of day I've had. It was absolutely ridiculous. First of all, Mituna was being persistently annoying in the extreme, and -"

"Well, yeah, he's a bit like that, honey, you're preachin' to the choir," comes his part time moirail's voice through the speakerphone. Even though Porrim is an excellent moirail in her own right, Cronus is the best one to talk to when it comes to complaining about people. Porrim usually snapped at him to "shut up, Kankri, let them do+ what they want fo+r go+g's sake". "Him and his hair hanging in his cod damn eyes all the time. I wonder what they look like underneath it all."

"Probably scarred and hideous, Cronus. Please. I could be extremely triggered by that kind of imagery. Tag your suggestions."

"Oooohh, jeez, doll, not this again! It was a perfectly fine gossip till you burst in with your ridiculous shit. C'mon, Kan, let's take a step back from the triggerin' stuff and..." His voice drops, "...into the fun part of chattin' with such a lovely dame as yourself."

Kankri couldn't help but splutter for a few seconds. "First of all, I find your calling of my ranting gossiping highly offensive, as well as calling me a dame, which we all know is a -"

"What are you wearing?" Cronus interrupts, still keeping that low husky quality that's constantly throwing Kankri off guard. "C'mon, Kan. It's not like I'm actually touchin' you or nothin'. S'just a little...stress relief, y'know? It's only gonna be your fingers, your hand over there, doll. Your celibacy's intact."

"I think you're missing the point of celibacy, Cronus," Kankri snaps back, squirming in his seat despite himself. "And this is - extremely inappropriate behavior when it comes to a pale relationship! This - this kind of interaction is more suited for a matespritship or even a kismesisitude - certainly not a -"

"Haven't you ever heard of, er, 'rails with pails', baby?" His words stop Kankri in his tracks. "It's not unheard of. Mituna and Kurloz do it all the time."

"I - that does not excuse the fact that I am highly uncomfortable with your sexual advances," he manages, his hand already drumming restlessly on his stomach, thighs squeezing together instinctively.

"Do you want me stop?" Kankri pauses, considering, his cheeks flaring. "Chief, if you want me to stop, sure I will. Y'know. But I get the feeling you been wound up more than lately usual, and being your, er, part time moirail, I'd be more than glad to help you with that."

"I suppose it wouldn't be too sinful to indulge in a bit of...assisted masturbatory action." Kankri chews his lip, and then hurriedly adds, "But if you say anything too triggering or anything I am unprepared or shocked by, I am disconnecting immediately."

"Okay. Let me start." He's quiet, and then, "Hey, baby, have you taken your pants off? Touchin' yourself?"

His voice rasps low in Kankri's ear, causing him to shudder. He clutches the phone closer to himself, his lips pressed together, breathing in harsh, shallowly. "N-not yet. Do you want me to?"

"Yeah. Might make this easier. Although..." His voice turns wistful, "...I kinda like the image of you. All flushed red and desperate, your hand shoved down your pants and panting in my ear."

"Cronus!"

"Ah, yeah, sorry, chief. This's all about you now. Although a bit of talkin' back would be nice."

"Okay." His hands hook in his pants, pushing them down, kicking them off his ankles. He presses one hand down his chest, sliding over his hipbone, to take a leisurely stroke at his bulge and a slight press of fingers against his nook. He gasps, rolls his eyes back at the mere feeling of it. "Ah - ah, Cronus, m-my pants are removed, and I'm - touching -myself."

"Good," he whispers. Kankri mewls, and then is abashed at the noise a moment later, but judging by the appreciative groan from the other end it wasn't exactly a bad thing. "Now - put your fingers, inside. Your nook. S'deep as you can."

Kankri licks his lips and nudges a finger carefully inside, moaning at the feel of penetration. "One's - in. Just how many do you want stuffed in me? Tell me," Kankri whispers, mortified yet morbidly curious as he shifts his finger, sliding it along his inner walls, seeking that pleasure spot that always sent him into white-hot spasms of ecstasy. "Ahmmnn," he can't help but make a noise when he finds it, circles it, presses it; his toes curl, his eyelids flutter. "D-do you want two? Or three?"

"Two, just like you're getting yourself ready for my bulge." His voice is deeper, but edged with that lustful abandon, and if Kankri strained hard enough he could practically hear the noises of Cronus's hand against said appendage. "Ow, Kan, I know you said you're celibate but I can't help...but imagine..."

"Tell me," Kankri begs, his free hand pressing the phone hard to his ear.

"Nah, but - doll, you said you didn't want me sayin' anything shockin' or sexual -"

"Just tell me!" He's so close, he's so close - occupied with the phone as he is, he can't touch his bulge; instead, he works two fingers steadily in and out, penetrating and crooking, occasionally focusing on stimulating only his sweet spot - and he needs it, he needs to know, wants to know - "Please, please, please, oh, God, Cro-nus -"

"O-kay." The background noise increases in both speed and volume; Cronus is panting through the speaker. "God, how pretty you'd look with that shh - shit, damn fine ass in the air, me gripping your hips from behind and poundin' real deep into you -"

Briefly, Kankri imagines the feeling, and lets out a strangled groan at the thought. It's ludicrous, it's ridiculous, and yet - disturbingly, highly arousing. In an effort to speed his orgasm, he begs, "please, more" - he's in that maddeningly, oxygen-deprived state right before, when you're there - but you're not - and he wants to have it, he needs it like air.

" - or," Cronus continues, like he'd never been interrupted, "maybe you all sweet in my lap, nook rubbing against the end of my bulge, and then sinking down - ah, shit!"

Kankri's cresting, his candy-red genetic fluids coating his fingers and staining the couch as he cried out, his entire body quaking as he came hard. His throat spasmed as he gasped for air, dizzy and breathless. "Cronus," he managed to say when he regained ability to speak, his voice still raspy. "That was. Absolutely, wow."

"Ah-ha, glad you liked it, chief. I enjoyed myself just as much," he hums happily on the other end. He toys with his retreating bulge before giving it a final stroke and then venturing to find something to clean the mess with before it stained too badly, keeping his phone to his ear the entire time. "Oh, and Kan?"

"Mm." His voice is drowsy, almost dreamy; Cronus guessed the orgasm aftershocks must've hit him.

"If you ever, you know, wanted to be in a red quadrant - that'd be A-okay with me, chief." He chews the inside of his cheek anxiously, awaiting a reply from the other end, which has gone silent. "Kankri?"

He hears the ending note of a yawn and then a sleepy "Sounds like an explorable option to me as well. Goodnight, Cronus."

"Night, Kan. Have a good one."

As the line goes dead, Cronus thinks he's never felt so fuckin' red for a troll in his life before tucking his phone into his sylladex and, tasks done, feelings aside, fell asleep looking forward to seeing Kankri in person again.


End file.
